


Good Smells

by EmeraldIbis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis
Summary: Judy goes into heat and Nick has a problem with it.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy rubbed her face walking out of the cheif’s office and let out a quiet sigh of relief. That had been an awkward conversation.

 

“You’re calling in a mandatory leave?”

Judy turned bright pink under her fur, “Yes sir, under article-“

The musk ox waved her off. “No I get that,” He pointedly didn’t look at her, but to his credit it was the only sign of embarrassment he showed. “How long do you normally take? Most predatory species...”

Oh Oh! Judy flushed, most predatory species had to take off a week or so at various times of the year when their heat became too much. The past two weeks had been a walking nightmare of wearing copious amounts of heat desguising sprays and avoiding her partner. An image of those green eyes softening with hurt and confusion as she walked away from him hit her brain with the force of a sledgehammer. To say she had been looking forward to this week would be an understatement. “A week and a half, sir. That should suffice, if not I will inform you with a dr’s note.” The chief nodded and to mutual relief he let her go.

“Hello, Carrots.” A familiar arm swung around her shoulders and unwittedly she leaned in. Inwardly Judy groaned as a face full of familiar scent hit her nose. Nick laughed, “So whats up today? You’ve been quiet and while thats normal its usually when we have a case.”

The rabbit shrugged his arm off gently, stepping into her car with a fake relaxed air. Which meant with Nick it might as well have been nonexistent. “I’m just tired. Chief told me to tell you that you’d be working with the wolves for the next week or so.”

Nick’s eyes narrowed, “Did he say what for?”

“Something about honing your nose for situations like that.” 

Her fellow officer plopped himself down in the drivers seat. Without a word Judy slipped in besides him, the drive home from their shift was silent.  Often times that was the case, their duties as police officers kept them busy and exhausted by the end of the day. 

Judy held her breath as long as she could, the smell crept into her nose and messed with her mind. Her heat had just kicked in and Nick still had no clue. 

 

 

Icy cold water plummeted from the shower head and Judy shivered. Cool tile under her palms as she gripped a small shelf with as much force as her body could muster. Despite the temperature, she felt the lazy coil swirl in her stomach. This wasn't going to do much other than delay the inevitable. 

Her keen ears picked up movement in the kitchen through the wall. Nick had told her earlier he was making dinner, which meant she had a few minutes for the smell to be masked by the food. Making a snap decision Judy flipped the water to hot, groaning as the water slid down her back.  Her hand shook, and it took a moment for her to realize her whole body trembled. 

Dammit her heat had become worse than even she had realized. 

Water slid down her face and into her eyes. Keeping them closed Judy reached a hand down, pinching her breast with the other and swirled two digits sharply around her clit. Fuck it, to slippery to get friction.  A low whine escaped her throat before she slapped a hand over her mouth. 

Slender grey hips rocked gently with the motion of her hand holding the wash cloth, speeding up as that coil tightened and tightened from her fingers. The rough fabric pushed her closer to the edge. Then it snapped. 

 

Stepping out of the shower Judy wrapped herself in a towel, throwing on a fresh pair of panties and sweats to keep out the cold. Her fur puffed up in patches as she roughly towel dried and slipped a t-shirt over her head before walking out of the bathroom. 

 

"Oh hey, Carrots, I thought I was gonna have to drag you out." It was a longstanding joke, that made her crack a smile. They had been roommates for over a year, a few months after Nick became an officer. Their partnership worked; he cooked and she did the dishes, Judy took care of the vacuuming and Nick put away the laundry. Everything else they worked out in a case by case basis. Judy had dragged Nick out of the shower she had a dinner to go to with a couple of friends and he had hogged the bathroom for an hour. 

Rolling her eyes Judy laughed, "Bathrooms all your's, fox." Without another word she took over stirring the large soup pot. A beep caught her attention, the oven opened and the delicious smell of fresh rolls made her smile. Sly fox, he knew just how to get her to relax. It was her favorite thing after carrot cake, the one item her mother would always make for dinner at home. 

 

Nick shut the door behind him and stripped quickly. The spray came out hot and he yelped. "Dammit, Carrots." He changed it to warm and started to soak, breathing in the sweet steam under his nostrils. 

Wait, steam wasn't sweet.

Cracking an eye open Nick glanced around. The soap bottles were lined up neatly, razors in their respective places and the wash cloths hung on the hooks. Except, one wasn't, the light blue cloth lay over the side of the tub. Raising a brow Nick picked it up. Blood rushed to his face at the scent and he nearly dropped it. Much sweeter than a vixen's, his breathing turned ragged. Images of what she must have done in here flashed through his brain on repeat and the blood changed direction. Grey hips moving in tandem too small, but strong hands going confidently up and down her body. Still holding the cloth Nick pressed both hands onto the wall.  

Oh god Judy was going to kill him. 

 

The rabbit in question hummed blissfully as she heard the water stop and filled up to bowls with soup. The rolls were on the table alongside the place setting that Nick had already put down and a slab of butter. Within minutes her partner joined her, fur freshly toweled and sticking up every which way. They sat down to eat in companionable silence, cutlery being the only sound until Judy spoke up. 

"I should probably finish the last papers before I go back in tomorrow. I don't think there was much."  

As expected Nick rolled his eyes, "Can you ever not think about work?" 

For once work was the last thing on her mind, they sat close together when they did it and right now she needed contact. Judy started slightly, which would normally have gone unnoticed by everyone, everyone but Nick that is.  She could see his eyes narrowing and the gears turning as she shook her head, "Never mind, I'll do it in the morning. Its a late start anyway." 

Judy nearly collapsed in relief when Nick nodded and took another bite of soup, "Yea, what was that again? Clawhauser did something right?" 

"He asked the chief for sleep in time after that last case we pulled had everyone pulling doubles." 

Nick made a confirming sound before he carefully put his bowl down and internally the bunny winced. "Judy? Why am I really working with the wolves this week? You really wanna get rid of me after a year?" He smirked at the end, a good attempt at a joke which might have made her laugh at any other time but just then. 

 

Looking across the table Nick had to force his hands to stay flat when he put his bowl down. The images were killing him, and he had an inkling as to why.  Vixens only got that way when their heat was on them, it had been a familiar smell around spring. he just hadn't expected Judy to have the same effect. 

The blush that spread across her cheeks and showed hints through her fur confirmed it, "I'm," She started before pausing and biting her lip. Nick stifled a groan, pretty pink lip held by strong white teeth and dammit it was killing him. "I asked Chief for some time off. I don't know if you've smelled it the past couple days. I've been using a scent masking agent." He swallowed hard. 

"Yea, I have a little." That was a damn understatement, especially in the shower. His days as a hustler still molded his habits and the fox was incredibly good at playing oblivious to everything. In the last week he had noticed a change in her smell, not enough to cause suspicion, then it had been masked with chemicals, since Judy hadn't mentioned it he hadn't asked. 

 

Judy flushed red, picking up her finished bowl to wash in the sink. The cool tile under her feet shocked her out of her embarrassed stupor. Furiously scrubbing the bowls and taking the one he handed to her as Nick cleared away everything from the table. How was she going to face him? It wasn't like in the family burrow where everyone knew and it was one of the few things nobody got teased about. Here, it was Nick and herself. Obviously not related by any stretch of the imagination.  Using her strong legs to jump onto the counter Judy carefully put the bowls away and came down. 

Calling a goodnight over her shoulder Judy booked it to the small room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. 

This was going to be a long week. 

 

Nick sat in the police cruiser with paper piled on his lap, the wolves had given him a lot to go over. They said he had the nose, but he lacked the fine tuning and this week thats what they had done. Which would have worked fine had he not been distracted all day.  For three solid days he had seen hardly a scrap of his partner, she hid in her room or was out and about until late. It was driving him up the wall. 

Most of the mammals at the station had grown used to their only fox officer's laid back attitude to most things, but the wolves couldn't help, but notice when Nick started making sloppy mistakes.  Reading scents almost any mammal with a nose could identify correctly wrong several times.   Judy flashed through his mind again, she would not be pleased to hear about his mistakes today, even less when the cause was her. 

Nick groaned, he had to get a grip, her heat would not be the best of him. Placing the key in the lock the fox stepped inside and pulled off his hat. Shrugging his uniform off along with his boots. 

"Judy?" 

No answer, Nick shrugged and started towards the kitchen before the aroma hit him like a freight train. Sweet, spicy smell that reminded him somewhat of vanilla hung in the air like a think fog.  The fox groaned, breathing in deeply before changing direction, his eyes darkened and his nose went up in the air. A shiver ran down his spine and Nick stalked towards Judy's room. 

"Judy?" 

Again no answer, carefully Nick cracked the door open.  If the aroma hung outside it saturated the air inside her room. Judy lay on top of the sheets with all the heavier covers strewn to the floor. Lying motionless on the bed with only a pair of panties and a thin cotton shirt that had ridden up way past her belly button.  A dark spot covered the front of said panties, and the fox felt his mouth go suddenly dry. 

 

He needed to leave, shut the door behind him, Nick was intruding on her space. Instead, he carefully put one foot in front of the other and walked into the room. 

"Nick." It came out as a low groan and he froze, about to say something when she turned over onto her back. Her slender wrist was the only thing he could see above her panty line. Movement beneath the cloth told him exactly what she was doing and he felt frozen. If she caught him right now he would be dead meat, but nothing, not even the the threat of getting his ass kicked could move him from the spot he stood in.  

"Nick... come on, please." 

 

Nick gaped, and his mouth watered. Fuck, she did not just say that. Her whines and moans told him otherwise. Judy writhed on the bed, completely oblivious to her surroundings and he decided to take a chance.  

Stepping closer he ran a hand through the fur on top of his head before carefully kneeling on the bed. In one swift motion he took both her hands and set himself between her legs so she wouldn't kick him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is my first time writing a furry fan fiction, I've always been intrigued by the idea and the previous comments have been very encouraging. If you guys want to see something specific let me know.

"Huh?" In Judy's defense she hadn't expected it, but her reaction time was three seconds after it should have been and Nick used that to his full advantage. His hips pressed into hers as his elbows kept the full weight of Nick's body off her. 

"Fucking hell, Judy." 

The rabbit in question stilled, eyes blown wide with fear and lust. Nick tilted her head, no, if it had been fear he would be off her right now no matter how slow the reaction time. For the first time he realized how small she was, her hips pressed into his belly button and Judy's face still didn't quite reach his. Nick shivered, he had always been the smaller one. The weaker one, having to rely on skill and quickness of mind rather than brute strength. Judy's size under him, hell, hot and wet under him and wanting something from him. Wanting something from him that he could give made the air whoosh out of his lungs. 

Leaning down until his teeth scraped the the pulse of her neck Nick spoke, "Did you think I didn't smell you? This entire week. Then I walk in and..." He let the full force of his weight on her for a split second as he nipped at her throat. Judy squirmed and the fox groaned as he felt his shirt grow damp. "You're calling my name. And you don't seem to be getting much relief. Did you think I didn't know what it meant for a mammal to call off work? Especially goody-two shoes you who never misses a day unless its spent in the hospital?" 

He could see Judy swallow hard, Nick didn't think she even realized she kept squirming under him. The gentle rhythm of her hips back and forth as she stared up, beautiful violet eyes wide into his. Finally she spoke, "Nick? Um." Another nip on her pulse point cut off her train of thought. He nibbled softly, but hard enough to leave a bruise before pulling back slight to look her in the eye. 

"Look I'm not going anywhere, and since you haven't made any move to throw me off I think you need this." Despite whatever misgivings the world may have about him he was honest and blunt about what mattered, and this mattered. Judy gave a small nod, craning her neck up to return the favor just below his chin. 

With a smirk Nick moved downward lifting her torso up to take the shirt, his shirt off her. "Why are you wearing my..?" He trailed off pulling her knickers down till she could kick them off her slender legs.  
"I wanted your scent."  
Nick groaned, heat shot direct down and for a moment he leaned to press his forehead directly below her breasts. "You are killing me. Tease." 

Firm hands struggled at the clasp of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Letting it fall Nick moved farther down. Kissing just below her belly and moving to the crook of where her leg met her abs. 

"Nick?" The fox didn't look up, pressing open mouths kisses closer and closer until she gasped. A hand reached down, covering her lips and Nick growled in annoyance. He gripped her hand. 

"What Judy?" Nick felt a bit petulant, but dammit he had been smelling that for over a week and the fox wanted to hear-

"Wh-what are you doing?" 

Rolling his eyes Nick cracked, "What do you think I'm doing? Taking care of you." Judy's hand didn't move and Nick slowly lifted his eyes to hers. Her eyes had gone wide, confusion colored her face and Nick tilted his head and tried to look reassuring. 

"Judy, you haven't been with anyone have you?" He didn't really know for sure, just the way Judy acted in the situation. 

She shook her head, but her hand still covered her cunt. Judy seemed more than apprehensive, with an internal sigh Nick gently gripped her wrist flipping it over to kiss the inside of it. Slender hips bucked up towards his face and her mouth dropped open in a small o. 

Filing that bit of information in the back of his head for later, Nick pressed her hand to the side of her hip. "Its alright, I got you. Just remember that, Carrots." The smell was getting to him, leaning down he took the little firm bud in his mouth and rolled it along his tongue. The thick grey fur along her legs puffed up as she thrashed, muffled moans turned into a squeak as Nick reached up to force her hand out of her mouth. Judy shook, her hands shook under his and Nick forced them down, using his weight to keep her legs from moving. Cinnamon, and a lower scent uniquely hers and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Teasing her inner lips had her slowly calming down and when the squirms slowed to a stop Nick rolled that little bud again. 

This time the fox teased her opening, repositioning one hand to hold her lips open. The taste coated his tongue as he slipped one thumb inside her. Rolling that little bud in his tongue Judy gasped, letting out a cry. "Nick!" 

God his name on her lips like that. Fucking hell.

Without moving his mouth he let out a little hum of approval as he rolled her clit again as he added a second finger. Her hips bucked and the hand not doing anything moved to hold them firmly down. Nick smirked and hummed again, turning into a light growl as he saw her now free hands creating up to cover her mouth. She trembled underneath him and Nick felt her core start to spasm. Pressing firmly against her clit with his tongue he carefully scissored two fingers and added a third. Mindful of the claws, he really didn't want to hurt her. Judy gasped, backing off the edge a bit as he stretched her more. 

Three seemed to be the max and Nick smirked, teasing around her clit with his tongue and pinching it between his fingers. He could feel the entire length of himself pressed against the bed and twitched. 

Judy growled and before he could get over the shock she had switched their position. She lay straddling him, grinding slowly up and down his length. Nick growled, his pupils wide, he did not like the dominant position taken from him, but fuck she felt good. 

Shaking his head Nick harshly nipped the side of her neck and successfully made her pause. Flipping back over the fox gripped her hands firmly, licking his lips as he could still taste her on his tongue. Kicking his pants off Nick reached down to place himself against her opening. Wide violet eyes went wider and Nick carefully slipped up and down, teasing her opening. 

"Relax." 

Judy nodded, wincing slightly as he slid into her. 

 

His tender words above her slowed her heart beat. It felt full, stretching muscles she didn't even know she had. Pulling him down tenderly to press a kiss to his mouth Judy moaned when he started to move. Tears welled up in her eyes, Nick froze and the rabbit felt him trembled against her fur. "No, no its alright, just stay still for a sec." 

It hurt, but the good kind of hurt, satisfying, and she didn't know what she wanted to do. Pursing her lips Judy leaned upwards till her mouth nibbled the tip of his ear before she spoke. "C-can I be on your lap?" 

Nick let out a groan and his words came out strangled, "After this please, I don't think I could handle that. You feel.." Experimentally Judy purposely tensed her muscles, feeling a delicious sting as they contracted around him. "Fucking Hell!" With a self satisfied grin Judy looked up at him beneath long eyelashes. His eyes smoldered down at her and gripping the blankets on either side of her head Nick thrust forward. She held on, bucking her hips to meet him halfway. 

The now familiar coil began much slower, but it was still there, heating up her body. "Nick. Plea-" A pinch around her clit shot her eyes wide open, Judy glanced down. The fox's satisfied grin as he twisted two fingers in tighter and tighter circles around her clit, making her squirm. 

"Oooh I like this. Poor baby's heat made her all worked up. I saw you rubbing your pussy. What do you want me to do?" His voice dripped with sarcasm as the circles slowed down to a lazy twist of his hand just barely touching her. Oh god, did he want her to say it? Why did he want her to say it? Nick's fingers stayed where they were as she met him thrust for thrust, but there wasn't enough friction. She was there, fuck but there wasn't enough of it. Arching her back and thrusting her chest into his she writhed on the bed, the soft cool cotton turning hot beneath her. 

Nick's grin taunted her, he knew exactly what she wanted. With a growl Judy slipped her own hand down, only to be batted away. "Please, pleas-" 

She barely finished the sentence when she felt it, the clench in her lower abdomen as white hot fire swam in her vision. Pressing her face into the red fur of his shoulder Judy muffled her cry, breathing in the sharp scent of pine and sweat. 

 

For the first time in over a week her heat whined and subsided to the back of her brain. Judy stretched her back to work out the kinks, the heavy weight on her legs and chest moved slightly. Opening one violet eye she ran her fingers through the red fur along his cheek. Nick moaned before pushing his weight off her again. Judy winced, she still felt full. Wait, both eyes blinked open.  
"Nick?"  
"Hmm?" 

Judy glanced down, "How long is that supposed too...?" With a sigh Nick wrapped his arm around her torso, pulling her to straddle his lap while his back was to the headboard.  
"It'll be a while, it um.." He didn't meet her eyes, "Happens with the whole heat problem." 

Raising an eyebrow Judy rested her head against his chest, "Could you really smell that even before I took time off work?" She felt the chuckle before it erupted outward. 

"Hell yea, I didn't know what it was at first." Nick glanced down at her. "And now you have to answer my question." In response she lifted her head up to look at him. "Since when did you start thinking about me?" 

Turning bright red Judy gasped out and spluttered, Nick shook his head and gave her a smirk, "No you don't, we aren't going to unstuck for a while, so you aren't going anywhere." To prove his point Nick purposely bucked his hips up. "And I can always just do that and make it last a little longer."

Judy glared, damn the fox. Then her anger deflated, he was looking at her with that big smirk, but the longer she looked she swore a bit of fear hung behind his eyes. He wanted to know, probably thinking this was just the heat.  
"Oh no, Nick." Judy pressed herself against him and held his face in her hands. "This has gone on for a while, can't really put a date on it, but much longer than you think." 

"Why didn't you say something?" His voice lost the smirk and sarcasm and any other persona he used to hide behind. 

Judy bit her lip, only to feel it gently pulled from her mouth, with a furrowed brow she looked at him. With a wry smile Nick shook his head, "I can't think when you do that." 

Feeling a lump slide down her throat at what she wanted to say Judy looked at his nose instead of his eyes, "We are good partners, great partners really. I was so focused on work and ignoring whatever effect you had I didn't even realize it until a few weeks ago." 

Nick hummed under his breath and twisted until he could lay down again pulling her against his chest. "You dumb bunny, I liked you since you hustled that old sheep."


End file.
